Ganondorf
by CheeseFromJupiter
Summary: One shot. Did Ganondorf always believe in the golden power of the legends? My only serious story, so savour it!


**Ganondorf**

_An: This was a one shot that my friend suggested, so the idea belongs to her and he only. Did Ganondorf always believe in the Triforce? Who knows? No one, that's who._

_Also, I wanted at least ONE sensible story in my account!_

"There is a legend which flows through the desert, passed down through the generations of noble gerudo warriors, because it is said that only the purest of hearts can claim this treasure as their own, and then they can make any wish.  
"The magic's power has no limits, let alone boundaries, but it judges each and every wish; should the person choose a noble request, they shall be rewarded.

Should they make a wish that is considered selfish, they shall be pushed into a life of the greatest despair, forever falling through the blackness of their own heart.

"The treasure does not doubt it's own power, but it only makes one wish each time it is gathered together… It rests now in a mighty temple in Hyrule Castle Town, beyond the Door of Time, hidden, wrapped in myths and bound in the braveness of the hylian warriors who pushed our race into the vast wasteland that is our home.

"But the Triforce waits for the Hero of Time, a young, innocent boy, who, although his background is modest, is destined for greatness.

"It is said he will emerge from a tiny village in the middle of nowhere, wielding only a sword and a small wooden shield, but his bravery will break down the barricade of evil, and with the help of the three spiritual stones and the Ocarina of Time, open the door to retrieve the Master Sword and push back the darkness that has slowly crept over the land of Hyrule.

"But what is the evil? Where is it? Even the sages, who withhold peace throughout the land, do not know…"

The elderly gerudo hag finished her tale, taking a sip of her ale and coughing.

"Bah!" Ganondorf, heir to the gerudo throne, snapped. "Sages. Power of the Triforce. Hero of Time. It's all a lot of lies!"

"Lord Ganondorf." The woman said calmly. "If I were you, I would respect the legends. The sages walk amongst us. Any one of our companions could be a future sage, and time could be gently preparing them to take over when the next one passes away."  
"Stop it." The gerudo's leader snapped. "Stop putting such ideas into the warrior's heads! And as for the sages: The laws of unity are held up by the cooperation of the different races. Not some myths, mere legends!"

"My lord," The woman argued. "Surely you have not sunk so low as not to believe in the tales you grew up with?"

"I was a child." Ganondorf snarled angrily. "I was naïve, and gullible, and I saw the world as what my father told me was right, but he searched for the golden power in Hyrule, and both he and his comrades were jailed and slain over false pretences! Surely your _precious_ sages would have spoke up told the fools who captured them that they had no reason to do that!"

"Ganondorf, the sages did what they thought was best."

"Really?" Ganondorf shouted, enraged. "Do they think it best to slay innocents? Do they think it's best to think the worst of people just because of some stereotypes!"  
"Well, knowing your father," The woman said snidely. "He was probably the one that gave us that reputation."

"Don't you dare make a fool of my father," Ganondorf said, his voice quiet and deadly. "He was twice the leader you'd ever be."

"Just keep telling yourself that, you little…"

"Goddesses," A voice from a corner of the room yelled. "Shut your mouths, both of you!"  
The two thieves turned around to see a furious Nabooru.  
"All day long," She continued, "I have to listen to you two bicker! If he weren't our lord, soon to be king, and if you weren't the only one who would be able to tutor any children any of our warriors mother, I would send you both to the shooting range to be used as targets!"

Ganondorf studied his chosen captain. Her vibrant red hair shone in the little light the candles that illuminated the room gave, and her amber eyes shone with her suppressed anger. She was one of the most desirable gerudo, but she hadn't been chosen just for that.

She had been picked simply because she was wise beyond her years, and that her morals were in the right place, and because she cared for the people she lived with.

Nabooru was right, of course. She was often right. There was no sense arguing over something that wasn't there anymore, and Ganondorf's father was that something.

Ganondorf stood up. "I'm going back to my room."  
Nabooru smiled. "Alright then. Have a safe trip."

As Ganondorf walked home, he contemplated what the hag had said.

"_If I were you, I would respect the legends. The sages walk amongst us. Any one of our companions could be a future sage, and time could be gently preparing them to take over when the next one passes away."  
_

So, any one of them could be a sage? A person of both great wisdom and power? Hah. Yeah right. The sages were a children's fable, not a legend for adults to devote their lives to.

And yet.. Ganondorf just couldn't help but wonder… If he had the Triforce, would it make life better? Would it help him recognise his mistakes and help him make better choices for his people.  
It was difficult. If he had it, goddesses only knew what he could do, even if it were just to clear the gerudo name.

He stared in the direction of the castle, where he could just see it's highest tower resting on the horizon, a single light shining from the window.

He though back to when he visited the castle with his father to try and make a truce with the king, before the king broke his promise and cut off all connections with them, making them resort to thievery. They had been shown round the castle, the king flanked by guards, and had been introduced to the newly born Zelda, crown princess of Hyrule.

That light that shone was the light from her room.

"Maybe it isn't just a children's bedtime story.."


End file.
